A Portkey to Sunnydale
by kissmekent
Summary: When Harry and Cedric grabbed the Triwizard Cup, instead of sending them to Voldemort's clutches, it sent them to Sunnydale...Chapter 2 up! sorry about the long wait Review!
1. Hi, I'm Xander

Hey all, I just saw the 4th Harry Potter movie (greatest one yet!) and while I have read all of the books, and I can't wait for the 7th book. But I was watching it, and the moment when Cedric died was so sad, what is the portkey screwed up, and sent them to a very different graveyard, where a certain slayer is hard at work…

Timeline: End of the 4th Book of Harry Potter, 5th Season of Buffy: Beginning, but after Dracula, so Dawn is there but we don't know that she's the Key, and Harry can't see green light off of her(I know some have done that cause of his Snake Abilities, but it would make things too weird at this point.) (Note: Harry and Dawn are about the same age, possible coupling there, we'll see.)

I don't own Buffy: that would be good ole Joss, and J.K. Rowling has possession of The Harry Potter Verse, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement…

A Portkey to Sunnydale

_Hogwarts, England_

Harry Potter and Cedric Digory were running as fast as their legs could take them to the lit cup that lay before them, and behind them the hedge maze was closing in on them, trying to swallow them whole. Just as they reached the cup, they both stopped. "You saved me, you should take the cup!" Cedric declaired.

"No," Said Harry. "At the same time, it'll be a Hogwarts victory. On three. One, Two, Three," At that Cedric and Harry each grabbed a handle and disappeared.

_Sunnydale, California_

Buffy was in a cemetery, what a total shocker there. A fledgling Vampire had just risen and it only took her moments to take care of it. When you've been the Slayer for over 5 years, it was hard to get a challenge anymore. She dusted the one, and saw two boys lying on the ground bye her feet, where they hadn't been a moment before. They weren't vampires, she could tell that, but she got a magical vibe off them, like Willow and Tara only different.

Harry looked up to where they had fallen after grabbing the cup, "It was a Portkey! Where are we."

"Earth, Welcome, Sunnydale, California to be exact. You sound Gilesy."

"What?"

"English."

"Oh, We're in California?" Asked Cedric, "Why would the cup send us to California?"

"They must have screwed up. Did you just slay a vampire? Are you a witch?" Harry asked, standing up, the cup lay forgotten.

"No, I'm not a witch, just a girl doing her civic duty."

"Oh, well good, I guess."

"So, how did you get here anyway. I know all about magic and the forces of darkness, so you don't have to hide that from me."

"The cup's a portkey. We were part of a tournament, and the winner touched the cup, and it sent us here."

Just then the rest of the Scooby Gang showed up. "Hey Buffy, we brought snacks." Said Xander.

"Your late, I already took care of the Vamp. But I did make some new friends from England, what's you name?" She asked looking at them.

Cedric stepped forward, "I am Cedric Digory, a Seventh Year at Hogwarts, and this is Harry Potter, a Fourth Year. It's nice to meet you."

Harry didn't say anything, he was just stairing at the 14 year old brunette who was standing there, and he couldn't bring anything else, but a "Uh-hu"

"Dawn, what are you doing here? You know you aren't supposed to follow me when I'm slaying!"

"I'm sorry Buffy," Willow put in, "Your mom is out of town, and there's no one to watch her, so she had to come."

"Plus, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. Hi Harry, I'm Dawn." Harry just stood their dumb struck and nodded. She was the cutest girl he'd ever seen.

Buffy chuckled and said to Cedric, "It looks like your friend has an eye for my sister. As long as he isn't a Vampire, I'm sure it's cool."

"You've dated a lot of vampires," Cedric Joked.

"You'd be surprised," Buffy mumbled. "Giles, have you heard of this school, Hogwarts?"

"Yes, actually. It's a school for powerful Witches and Wizards in England, well you have to be powerful as a child. They accept people at age 11, and it's usually the children of those who went before. The Watcher's council has contact with the headmaster, Dumbledore. There was a time, until about 13 years ago, that their Ministry of Magic and our Watcher's Council worked together to stop some extremely dark and dangerous Wizards. They still keep in touch, but not on a very active level."

"Well, lets go to the magic shop, and contact this Dumbledore, their probably missing you." Buffy proclaimed.

Just then Xander noticed the cup glowing off in the distance, "Hey don't forget your trophy." At that Xander picked it up, and was blown in the air and then dropped in front of a roaring crowd, who, at seeing Xander instead of one of the four champions, were suddenly silent. "Hi, I'm Xander," was all he could say…

A/N: This story came to me after I saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire last night. The Tragedy of Cedric's death was amplified on the screen that I just wanted to make it better. Hope you enjoyed it, and REVIEW!


	2. Saved by Evil

A/N: Hey I'm back, I know it's been forever, but I really didn't know where to go with the story, but I just had an inspiration, (oh, and Willow is back before the beginning of season 7) enjoy!

* * *

Port key to Sunnydale: Chapter 2

Buffy, Dawn, and Willow stared as Xander disappeared into thin air, "What the hell was that!" Buffy yelled, she walked up to the two boys who had an expression on their faces, which said that they knew exactly what was going on. "I should warn you, that if you don't tell me exactly what I want to know, I can mess up your faces, and make you wish you've never...been...born!"

"She means it," Dawn said, "You should have seen her when I borrowed her sweater, and I'm her sister." Dawn almost grinned, ever since Willow had almost ended the world, Buffy had been training her, and they pretty much had the god cop, bad cop routine down pat.

Buffy glared at the two boys, who had backed against the huge tombstone. "Um..." The taller boy, Cedric, she thought, opened his mouth, "Well, I have a pretty good idea where he is, but, um," Then he leaned down, and whispered to the younger boy, "You have more experiences with muggles, what do I do?"

Buffy walked straight up to him, and even though she wasn't even as tall as his shoulder, it didn't make a difference, "Oh, did I tell you that my hearing is excelent? No, well it is. You two..." She said, grabing each by the arm, "Are coming with me."

Cedric and Harry were alarmed by the strength of the petite girl. They couldn't have fought her if they wanted to. They obviously had to be very carful not to give away too much. Harry shrugged, _Oh well, _he thought, _At least she looks more agreable than Snape_.

* * *

_Hogwarts, England_

Dumbledore and the other teachers stared at this muggle who had apeared out of nowhere, holding the Tri-wizard Cup. "Where did you get that?"

Xander looked around, and saw that the old man was pointing at the object in his hand, "Oh, this, well see, I was patroling with my friends, and see these two boys apeared out of nowhere. And they said that they were from England, and we figured it was a spell gone wrong, and so we were going to figure out what to do from there, and well, I saw it laying on the ground, and I picked it up for them, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

Dumbledore listened to this young man's rant. He obviously had experience with magic. Perhaps he had a relitive who was a witch or wizard, either way, it looked like they didn't have to use a memory charm. "All right, let's go inside and figure out what is going on." He turned to Mr. Digory, "Your son is fine, it seems, so why don't you go with Manerva and when I know where to procede from here we'll let you know."

Mr. Digory nodded, and Dumbledore lead Xander to the school. "You have experience with magic?"

"My best friend is the most powerful Wicca on the Western Hemisphere."

Dumbledore thought for a second, "Willow Rosenberg."

"How'd you know? Can you read my mind?"

"No, I was helping her recently to control her magic, through the Coven in Devin. Well, if you are her best friend, than you are a friend of ours. Now, let's get you home.

* * *

_Tom Riddle Sr.'s Grave, England_

The death eaters were standing with Petigrew and the deformed figure of their lord and master Voldemort, when word came. The Port key had sent the boy, not to them, but to a place in California. "It was the spell that he had used to create the Port key. It said to bring it to the place where they lay the dead who will rise."

The voice from Petigrew's arms hissed, "That should have brought him here, what went wrong?"

"Well, I looked into it, the Port key went to a Muggle town called Sunnydale, California in the U.S. Of A. You have heard the stories as we all have about the mouth of evil residing there. Well, something is stirring there, and it must have drawn the Port key there instead of here."

Voldemort screamed, and the man speaking started choking, and smoke was coming from his neck, "I will not except excuses!" The man burst into flames in front of the rest of the death eaters, "Now, you will retrieve the boy before Dumbledore can find him again, NOW!"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: What do you think, I know the time line is a little off, But I figured for the Port key to be drawn to Sunnydale, had to be because of the first, what do you think. I've been watching the 7th season recently, and I want to tie it into my story. REVIEW, REVIEW! 


End file.
